modern_nights_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Derangements
Category: What are “derangements”? A derangement is a specific form of mental illness or insanity. In terms of vampiric mental illnesses (which become flaws for the character) there is a list of those known below. Acute Sanguinary Aversion A derangement only found among vampires, its victims believe that vitae is dangerous, cursed or otherwise evil. Such vampires refuse to come in contact with blood until they eventually fall into Frenzy, gorge themselves and have likely even more disgust of vitae than before. Some cope with long ceremonies meant to "cleanse" the blood before they ingest it. Blood Sweats The character has a tendency to "sweat out" vitae. Many other vampires find this particularly disturbing, as the sweat stains clothes and makes the vampire in question a horrid sight to look upon. Such figures are also obvious breaches of the Masquerade. Hierarchical Sociology Disorder (HID) Most commonly found among Clans with demanding structures, such individuals let themselves fall into the hierarchy to absolve him of the realities of his nightly existence. Such individuals behave almost dronelike, ignoring their slow degeneration and fall to the Beast by asserting that this is neither their fault nor their problem. Desensitization: Commonly found among vampires, the character has lost every feeling in his dead body. This affects his ability to feel any emotion except in highly rationalized forms or through foreign influences like the Blood Bond or Dominate. Such desensitization makes it difficult to truly devote oneself to Humanity or a Path of Enlightenment. Dissoziate Blood-Spending (DBS) The vampire spends blood often unconsciously, to augment his attributes in inappropriate times or even during the day, leaving him often hungrier than other vampires. Dissociate Perceptions Syndrome (DPS) Appearing after the Week of Nightmares to affect users of Chimerstry, such individuals find that they are unable to distinguish between their summoned illusions and personal hallucinations. Sanguinary Animism Vampires that suffer from Sanguinary Animism believe that they consume the souls of their victims along with their blood. In the hours after feeding, the vampire hears the voice of her victim inside her head and feels a tirade of "memories" from the victim's mind - all created by the vampire's subconscious. In extreme cases, this sense of possession can drive a Kindred to carry out actions on behalf of her victims. Diablerie would be particularly unwise for an animist. Sanguinary Cryptophagy Vampires that suffer from this derangement tend to disregard the taste of normal vitae in exchange for more exclusive tastes. Some become addicted to Lupine blood, while others find themselves drawn to diablerize members of specific Clans or bloodlines. While the vampire can still consume regular blood, he will refuse to do so unless in Frenzy. Self-Annihilation Impulse (SAI) Commonly found among Elders, the vampire has the unconscious desire to experience Final Death. When such individuals are confronted with their own immortality, they head off for a possibly life-threatening situation, like breaching the Masquerade or challenging their superior to Monomacy. Severe Dysmenorrheic Psychosis (SDP) SDP is a derangement among female ghouls. They tend to suffer from severe cramps, paranoid delusions and depression during their menstrual cycle. If they expulse parts of their vampiric vitae, the victim suffers from panic attacks and fears to die. There is no cure yet, although the Malkavian Dr. Douglas Netchurch has developed a serum that can alleviate the symptoms. Category:Derangements